


Всемирная история бесславья

by Cexmet



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их место - в подвале, среди хлама и забытых вещей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всемирная история бесславья

Пусть судьба растопчет меня, я посмотрю, не станет ли ей стыдно.  
(Никколо Макиавелли)

В подвалах ФБР нет никакого тайного кабинета агента Малдера, где, сложенные неаккуратными стопками, пылятся дела о нападении чупакабры и невидимых космических кораблях, парящих над Вегасом. Никто не хранит в таких местах ничего интересного, что бы ни думали о чердаках и подполах все подростки в мире. В подвалах лежат вещи, когда-то бывшие нужными, а, затем, обесценившиеся, выцветшие или сломавшиеся – их давно пора выкинуть, но жаль.   
Агент Питер Страм знает, почему его место – в подвале. Его и агента Старлинг.   
Они провалили свои миссии; им удалось спасти заслуживавших спасения, но те, кому надлежит оставаться запертыми, ускользнули из рук, и бежали прочь, неуловимые, как тени. С таким нелегко смириться – и они так и не смогли. 

* * *

Можно сказать, что Старлинг повезло больше – по крайней мере, имя Лектера известно, его отпечатки пальцев есть во всех базах данных, и, может быть, когда-нибудь, его удастся поймать. Можно сказать, что Страму повезло больше – по крайней мере, ученик Пилы никогда не писал ему писем и не посылал картин.   
Впрочем, ни в Старлинг, ни в Страме нет зависти. Проигравшие схватки с самими опасными серийными убийцами США, но все еще эффективные, они слишком похожи, чтобы испытывать друг к другу хоть что-то. У них были шансы стать, возможно, величайшими следователями, лучшими агентами в своем поколении, но одной неудачи, порой, достаточно, чтобы убить все надежды – а после такого убийства требуется слишком много времени, чтобы закопать трупы. Они – запасной материал, а могли бы быть рыцарями в белых доспехах, теми, про кого снимаю кино, где перед титрами все монстры оказываются в клетках или в могилах, где им и место.  
К их помощи прибегают достаточно часто, чтобы Страм и Старлинг не чувствовали себя бесполезными или мертвыми, но их место – в подвале, и, как мертвым, им более нет части ни в чем, что делается под солнцем. Даже раскрой каждый из них десять тысяч дел, поймай кого угодно – настоящего убийцу Кеннеди, нового Мэнсона, самого Дьявола, им суждено оставаться среди пыли и сломанного барахла, о котором давно все забыли.

* * *

Иногда они пытаются разгадать друг друга – то, что чувствует Старлинг к Лектеру, то, чего лишился Страм, гоняясь за учеником Крамера. Что-то можно прочитать в жестах и скупых фразах, но большая часть остается слишком глубоко, чтобы можно было разглядеть или нащупать истину.   
Страму иногда кажется, что он ошибался с самого начала – ведь если бы Хоффман имел хоть какое-то отношение к убийствам ученика Пилы, то вряд ли бы оставил в живых Страма – тот ведь подошел очень близко к тому, что считал истиной. Узнав от одного из работающих над оставленным им делом, агентов, что Хоффман убит – челюсти капкана сомкнувшиеся на его голове, так и не попали в вечерние газеты – он укрепляется в своей вере.  
Старлинг иногда пытается представить себе, что в ее жизни никогда не было дела «Баффоло Билла», не было Ганнибала Лектера. Ей хочется, чтобы ягнята замолчали, но она еще не готова взять нож, чтобы заколоть их самой, всех, до одного.

* * *

Если приглядеться, то их судьбы не так уж похожи: Старлинг убивала, когда это было необходимо, спасала жертв, когда могла, а Лектер следовал за ней, как тень, каждый день и каждый час, с самой первой их встречи, но каким бы коротким не был ее путь, он все еще не окончен – а Страм всегда пытался идти до конца, но никогда не был достаточно хорош, и, разбираясь в делах Крамера, допустил слишком большую ошибку, с которой не смог смириться, и, продолжая упорствовать в своем заблуждении. Джефф Денлон не был первым, кого Страм убил по ошибке.  
Будь в подвале этажи, Старлинг находилась бы на первом, а Страм – на минус десятом, по крайней мере, так кажется ему самому. 

* * *

Старлинг одна и не скрывает этого, но не выглядит одинокой и никого не ищет, точно боится, что Лектер будет ревновать.   
Однажды Страм пытается представить себе, какой она была бы в постели, но ничего не выходит – Старлинг точно не состоит из плоти и крови, как обычные женщины. Тем же вечером он встречается с агентом Перес и пытается узнать у нее что-нибудь о расследовании дела ученика пилы – она улыбается и качает головой, она ничего не может сказать Страму, тем более, что, одно время, он сам был подозреваемым. Шрамы делают Перес похожей на Франка Рибери, никто никогда не пригласит ее на свидание.   
Крамер мертв, Хоффман мертв, у Таг – железное алиби, которое ей не нужно: этой хрупкой женщине не под силу собрать массивные смертоносные механизмы или поместить в них жертв – взрослых мужчин и женщин, куда крупнее, чем она. Убийства продолжаются, истина остается ненайденной. 

* * *

Сколько бы дней или лет ни прошло, время не лечит, память не стирается. Ошибки остаются ошибками, и тени прошлого не отступают – потому, что все, однажды случившееся, не исчезает где-то там, за поворотом.   
Страм получает дело об убийстве пятнадцатилетней девочки, и ему нужно меньше четырех дней, чтобы узнать, кто убийца: ее отец. Он плачет, рассказывая о том, как проломил череп своей малышке, а Страм жалеет, что этот тип не попался Джону Крамеру – иногда он не может не думать о тех, кто не ценит свою жизни и тех, кто не заслуживает жизни: их лицемерие, их одинаковые дни и ночи, в которые никто не хочет всматриваться, их отвратительные грехи.   
Возможно, тысячу или пятьсот лет назад, таких, как Крамер и Лектер назвали бы не чудовищами, а святыми, без устали сражающимися с человеческими пороками. Тот, кто не готов разрубить на части собственную плоть, чтобы спастись, отправится прямиком в ад, тот, кто жил, как зверь, будет забит, освежеван, съеден.

* * * 

Страму снится, как он пишет на белой доске маркером: «ты не ценишь свою жизнь», и эти слова не стираются. Старлинг снится Лектер, каждую ночь.   
То, чего они хотят, то, от чего не могут отречься. На белом доспехе заметны и грязь, и кровь, и, однажды соприкоснувшись с ними, не сможешь их смыть; а внутри у каждого живут монстры, готовые вырваться на волю, и сдерживать их можно только до поры до времени.


End file.
